high school sweet hearts: a Fairy Tail story
by amyawesome
Summary: Lucy is about to start a new school "Fairy Tail Academy"  the same school as her brother Loki. She meets a group of cool people and maybe even the one? I'm not good at summary's so just read it! NaLu one sided Loki-Lu, a little bit of Gray-Lu
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 :

I awoke to a bight sun filled room with Virgo staring straight at me. "Good morning princess", "Oh, good morning Virgo". I rose up from my comfy bed, rubbing my eyes that where still covered in sleepiness. "Princess, I have prepared your clothes this morning and your brother Master Loki has requested your presences at the breakfast table." "okay, okay thank you Virgo you can go now" "Do you want me to dress you prin-" "NO! GO AWAY!".

I started to put on the clothes that Virgo had laid out for me when I began to wonder _"We eat breakfast together every day, why is he 'requesting my presences'?" _I shook the thought out of my head finding no importance in it, and proceeded to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I walked into the dinning room to see my older bother sitting at the huge table with a serious look on his face. "Loki?" I asked. The serious look he had completely dissolved into a large smile "Lu-chan!" he squealed jumping out of his chair running up to me and giving me a big hug. _"Why is he always like this?" _I wondered inwardly. "Um, Loki, Virgo said that you needed to talk to me or something?" "Ah, why do never call me 'Oni-chan', huh! Well yeah I do need to talk to you about something." "Okay what is it?". He told me that form the next day on I would be attending the same school as him & my cousin Juvia "Fairy Tail Academy".

I had recently gotten into some problems at my old school and I needed to transfer anyway, so going to a school with some people I already knew didn't sound so bad, but he seemed really nervous about it. His nervousness was making me nervous as well, so I timidly asked "Uh, you seem a little nervous, is there a reason for that?" "No none", he said "I just.. don't… WANT YOU TO GET HIT ON BY GUYS OTHER THAN ME!". There was a long pause. "THAT'S THE REASON!" I yelled angrily at him. "Loki, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not going to marry you. You're my BROTHER for goodness sake!" "Oh Lu-chan, your so cruel" he said with a pout on his face. There was another long pause. Until I started to laugh and then so did he "lets just eat breakfast okay?" I said playfully. _"I hope my food didn't get cold" _I thought to myself.

The rest of the day went pretty normally. I read a few books from our library before lunch, went swimming in our indoor pool, and read a few more books before dinner. At dinner my brother and I sat at opposite ends of the huge table discussing the uneventful events of our day. We were being severed dessert by our personal servants, Virgo & Aries, when Loki said "Lucy," _"He never calls me Lucy"_ I thought to myself. "Yes?" I asked. "Please eat lunch with me tomorrow at school". There was that long pause again. "hahaha!" I let out and he gave me a unsure look, "Of course I'll eat with you dummy! Who else did you think I'd want to hang out with? haha" he smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen "Alright!" he yelled "I thought maybe you would want hang out with Juvia instead" "Loki, Juvia is nice but we don't have all that much in common" "Well then I can't wait for tomorrow" he said.

After dinner I told Virgo to prepare a bath for me and headed to my room. While I was laying on my bed I started to feel a little uneasy _"what if I get into problems at this new school too?"_ but my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening "Princess, your bath is ready" "Oh, thank you Virgo" I was getting up and heading to my bathroom when Virgo said "Princess, you shouldn't worry about things like that, I am quite sure that you will like your new school" I don't know she dose it, but she can always tell what I'm thinking. I smiled and said "Thank you Virgo". "Should I bathe you prin-" "NO THANK YOU VIRGO! YOU CAN GO NOW!".

Laying in the bath tub I started thinking about what my servant said "Yeah I'm sure it'll be fun, I mean Loki and Juvia are going to be there" I thought out loud. "Huh" I sighed sinking to the bottom of the large marble tub questioning the words I had just said. I was so sleepy by the time I finished my bath, so when I finally got to bed I completely crashed.

Light filled the room and Virgo was yet again staring straight at me "Good morning princess" she stated. "Good morning Virgo" I said rising out of my bed ."Princess, I have laid out your uniform and Aries made lunch for you and Master Loki" "Okay, thank you" "Do you wish to punish me?" "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!". "Huh" I sighed "what is wrong with her" I thought out loud and headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. As I finished putting on my new uniform when there was a knock on the door.

"Lu-chan, can I come in?" asked the familiar voice of my brother. "Uh, sure, come on in" I called while tying my shoe. "Are you ready to go, Lu-chan?" "Almost Loki! I just need to find my bag. Ah! There it is!" I said grabbing my blue backpack out of my extremely large closet. "Well then lets go!" he said with his trademark grin that could melt any girls heart. He always told me that he loved me with all his heart and that I was his number one, but he was still a huge player. I didn't really care that he was a player, but it really embarrassed me some times, especially when he tried to flirt with my friends. In most cases he was very successful but it still made me a bit ashamed.

Sitting in Loki's car I tried to relax and mentally prepare myself for what would happen next. We pulled up to the schools parking lot and Loki got out of the car and opened the door for me. Holding my brothers hand I stepped out of the shiny red convertible and took a deep breath. _"This is it"_ I said inwardly as Loki put his arm around me. "HEY LOKI!" cried a feminine but angry voice. We turned around to see a very pretty but very angry looking read head. "Erza-san!" yelped my brother, the pretty red head was now directly in front of us letting out the scariest aura I had ever felt. She started to speak "Loki. What are you doing to this poor girl! This is our new transfer student so DON'T leave a bad impression about our school." her words where calm but they where so frightening. "Uh, Erza-san?" my brother said weakly "I know she's the new transfer student, Lucy is my younger sister" "Ah, I see" she said with the slightest of smiles, her scary aura had completely disappeared.

"Now that I look closer I can see you two have the same brown eyes." "haha Yeah", Loki sighed in relief. "Hello my name is Erza and I'm the school president, nice to meet you." said Erza with a cheery smile _"This Erza seems like a totally different person, so 'kind' compared to the other girl I just met" _I thought to myself. "It's very nice to meet you as well Erza-san" I said with a bow. "Please there is no need for the 'san' part. We're friends right?" she said so sweetly. "Yes!" I said with excitement _"she maybe kind of scary but she seems like a good person and really pretty too!". _We were both smiling and making conversation when she said in a very firm voice "Loki" ."Huh?" my brother said looking up as he had been texting. "Loki," she said again "please leave you sister in my care now. I promise I will protect her." ending with a bow amid at my brother. "Yes please take good care of her" her gave me a hug and went on his way waving behind him "Bai-bai Lu-chan! See you at lunch!"

Erza showed me around campuses and introduced me to some girls that were sitting under a tree in the courtyard. there were three of them, a girl with blue hair named Levy, a girl with white hair named Mira, and a girl with brown hair named Cana. They were all very nice and Levy & I even had most of the same classes. The first bell rang and Erza said "Lucy, Levy, allow me to walk you to your homeroom" we nodded and started to follow behind Erza. We stopped outside of a white door marked "FTA:3b". Levy excused herself and went in. "Lucy," said Erza "come to me if you have any problems at all. I will handle them for you.". I didn't know if I should have been afraid or happy so I just nodded and said "Kay". with that Erza smiled and left to her own class.

I walked into the classroom to find a bunch of commotion going on. People where yelling at each other, fighting, laughing, throwing things, it was pandemonium. "Lu-chan!" I heard a voice call. It was Levy waving at me, "Come sit next to me!" she called pointing to the empty seat next to her. I sat down and in front of us was a very pretty girl with short white hair and a boy with pink hair talking and laughing as if they where very close friends. Then the boy moaned "Aw shit! I forgot my lunch money again!" banging his head on his desk. "You should really be more careful Natsu-kun" said the white haired girl. "You should be less stupid!" yelled a boy with black hair and no shirt on. "Shut up you stripper!" yelled the pink haired boy.

"Gray, your cloths" said the white haired girl. "Oh crap! How did that happen!" cried the black haired boy barely realizing that his shirt was missing. "Maybe YOU should stop being such a pervert and stop taking your clothes off all the dam time!" said the boy who was presumably Natsu. "What did you say fire freak!", cried the boy who was presumably Gray. "You heard me ice loser!" yelled Natsu. As they where screaming at each other I noticed someone at the door, she looked familiar, with blue hair. "Juvia-chan!" I called, she waved at me and ran up to my seat. "You know Juvia, Lucy?" asked Levy. "Oh yes, Juvia-chan is my cousin." I replied. "Lucy-chan!" exclaimed Juvia as she reached my desk "Juvia has missed you" "I missed you too Juvia-chan" I said now hugging my cousin. "Were do you sit?" I asked her. "Juvia sits next to Gray-sama over there" she said pointing at the empty seat next to a now fully clothed Gray.

The third bell rang which meant homeroom was over and first period was about to start but there was still no sign of the teacher anywhere. It wasn't until the class almost was about to end that the teacher came in he was tall and kind of mean looking. He just looked around and started calling attendance. The class had quite down since he came in but when he finished attendance they started to get loud again. This did not make him happy because he threw a giant book at Natsu who was "chatting" with Gray. "Ow! What the fuck Laxus!" he cried rubbing his head. The teacher began to speak "You little shit sit back in your chair! Now all of you little jerk offs listen, I'm not going to be hear tomorrow, Ms. Evergreen will be subbing got that? And remember there is no fucking cursing in my class you little bastards!"

"Hypocrite" I mumbled under my breath. "What was that blondie!" yelled Laxus. _"he heard me?"_ I thought to myself. "Why do you always have to pick on the new kids huh Laxus!" yelled Natsu standing up, "Come on fight me Laxus!" "You little dick sit back down!" said Laxus throwing another large book at Natsu, this time much harder. The bell rang and everyone started to leave for there next class but the pink haired Natsu was still on the ground. I held out my hand to him as he looked up "Hi, I'm Lucy. Thanks for helping me out back there" "It wasn't a problem, I already hated Laxus in the fist place." he said grabbing my hand to help him stand up. "Well thanks anyway" I said with a smile, "Um, I overheard you say that you don't have any lunch money, so would you maybe want to share my lunch? You know as thanks." "Yeah! That sound awesome!" he said very excitedly. "Okay then meet me on the roof at lunch, kay?" "Okay!" he looked so happy it made me laugh. "Bye then Natsu!" I waved "Yeah, bye Luce!"

what do you guys think? please review because it makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 :

I awoke to a bight sun filled room with Virgo staring straight at me. "Good morning princess", "Oh, good morning Virgo". I rose up from my comfy bed, rubbing my eyes that where still covered in sleepiness. "Princess, I have prepared your clothes this morning and your brother Master Loki has requested your presences at the breakfast table." "okay, okay thank you Virgo you can go now" "Do you want me to dress you prin-" "NO! GO AWAY!".

I started to put on the clothes that Virgo had laid out for me when I began to wonder _"We eat breakfast together every day, why is he 'requesting my presences'?" _I shook the thought out of my head finding no importance in it, and proceeded to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I walked into the dinning room to see my older bother sitting at the huge table with a serious look on his face. "Loki?" I asked. The serious look he had completely dissolved into a large smile "Lu-chan!" he squealed jumping out of his chair running up to me and giving me a big hug. _"Why is he always like this?" _I wondered inwardly. "Um, Loki, Virgo said that you needed to talk to me or something?" "Ah, why do never call me 'Oni-chan', huh! Well yeah I do need to talk to you about something." "Okay what is it?". He told me that form the next day on I would be attending the same school as him & my cousin Juvia "Fairy Tail Academy".

I had recently gotten into some problems at my old school and I needed to transfer anyway, so going to a school with some people I already knew didn't sound so bad, but he seemed really nervous about it. His nervousness was making me nervous as well, so I timidly asked "Uh, you seem a little nervous, is there a reason for that?" "No none", he said "I just.. don't… WANT YOU TO GET HIT ON BY GUYS OTHER THAN ME!". There was a long pause. "THAT'S THE REASON!" I yelled angrily at him. "Loki, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not going to marry you. You're my BROTHER for goodness sake!" "Oh Lu-chan, your so cruel" he said with a pout on his face. There was another long pause. Until I started to laugh and then so did he "lets just eat breakfast okay?" I said playfully. _"I hope my food didn't get cold" _I thought to myself.

The rest of the day went pretty normally. I read a few books from our library before lunch, went swimming in our indoor pool, and read a few more books before dinner. At dinner my brother and I sat at opposite ends of the huge table discussing the uneventful events of our day. We were being severed dessert by our personal servants, Virgo & Aries, when Loki said "Lucy," _"He never calls me Lucy"_ I thought to myself. "Yes?" I asked. "Please eat lunch with me tomorrow at school". There was that long pause again. "hahaha!" I let out and he gave me a unsure look, "Of course I'll eat with you dummy! Who else did you think I'd want to hang out with? haha" he smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen "Alright!" he yelled "I thought maybe you would want hang out with Juvia instead" "Loki, Juvia is nice but we don't have all that much in common" "Well then I can't wait for tomorrow" he said.

After dinner I told Virgo to prepare a bath for me and headed to my room. While I was laying on my bed I started to feel a little uneasy _"what if I get into problems at this new school too?"_ but my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening "Princess, your bath is ready" "Oh, thank you Virgo" I was getting up and heading to my bathroom when Virgo said "Princess, you shouldn't worry about things like that, I am quite sure that you will like your new school" I don't know she dose it, but she can always tell what I'm thinking. I smiled and said "Thank you Virgo". "Should I bathe you prin-" "NO THANK YOU VIRGO! YOU CAN GO NOW!".

Laying in the bath tub I started thinking about what my servant said "Yeah I'm sure it'll be fun, I mean Loki and Juvia are going to be there" I thought out loud. "Huh" I sighed sinking to the bottom of the large marble tub questioning the words I had just said. I was so sleepy by the time I finished my bath, so when I finally got to bed I completely crashed.

Light filled the room and Virgo was yet again staring straight at me "Good morning princess" she stated. "Good morning Virgo" I said rising out of my bed ."Princess, I have laid out your uniform and Aries made lunch for you and Master Loki" "Okay, thank you" "Do you wish to punish me?" "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!". "Huh" I sighed "what is wrong with her" I thought out loud and headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. As I finished putting on my new uniform when there was a knock on the door.

"Lu-chan, can I come in?" asked the familiar voice of my brother. "Uh, sure, come on in" I called while tying my shoe. "Are you ready to go, Lu-chan?" "Almost Loki! I just need to find my bag. Ah! There it is!" I said grabbing my blue backpack out of my extremely large closet. "Well then lets go!" he said with his trademark grin that could melt any girls heart. He always told me that he loved me with all his heart and that I was his number one, but he was still a huge player. I didn't really care that he was a player, but it really embarrassed me some times, especially when he tried to flirt with my friends. In most cases he was very successful but it still made me a bit ashamed.

Sitting in Loki's car I tried to relax and mentally prepare myself for what would happen next. We pulled up to the schools parking lot and Loki got out of the car and opened the door for me. Holding my brothers hand I stepped out of the shiny red convertible and took a deep breath. _"This is it"_ I said inwardly as Loki put his arm around me. "HEY LOKI!" cried a feminine but angry voice. We turned around to see a very pretty but very angry looking read head. "Erza-san!" yelped my brother, the pretty red head was now directly in front of us letting out the scariest aura I had ever felt. She started to speak "Loki. What are you doing to this poor girl! This is our new transfer student so DON'T leave a bad impression about our school." her words where calm but they where so frightening. "Uh, Erza-san?" my brother said weakly "I know she's the new transfer student, Lucy is my younger sister" "Ah, I see" she said with the slightest of smiles, her scary aura had completely disappeared.

"Now that I look closer I can see you two have the same brown eyes." "haha Yeah", Loki sighed in relief. "Hello my name is Erza and I'm the school president, nice to meet you." said Erza with a cheery smile _"This Erza seems like a totally different person, so 'kind' compared to the other girl I just met" _I thought to myself. "It's very nice to meet you as well Erza-san" I said with a bow. "Please there is no need for the 'san' part. We're friends right?" she said so sweetly. "Yes!" I said with excitement _"she maybe kind of scary but she seems like a good person and really pretty too!". _We were both smiling and making conversation when she said in a very firm voice "Loki" ."Huh?" my brother said looking up as he had been texting. "Loki," she said again "please leave you sister in my care now. I promise I will protect her." ending with a bow amid at my brother. "Yes please take good care of her" her gave me a hug and went on his way waving behind him "Bai-bai Lu-chan! See you at lunch!"

Erza showed me around campuses and introduced me to some girls that were sitting under a tree in the courtyard. there were three of them, a girl with blue hair named Levy, a girl with white hair named Mira, and a girl with brown hair named Cana. They were all very nice and Levy & I even had most of the same classes. The first bell rang and Erza said "Lucy, Levy, allow me to walk you to your homeroom" we nodded and started to follow behind Erza. We stopped outside of a white door marked "FTA:3b". Levy excused herself and went in. "Lucy," said Erza "come to me if you have any problems at all. I will handle them for you.". I didn't know if I should have been afraid or happy so I just nodded and said "Kay". with that Erza smiled and left to her own class.

I walked into the classroom to find a bunch of commotion going on. People where yelling at each other, fighting, laughing, throwing things, it was pandemonium. "Lu-chan!" I heard a voice call. It was Levy waving at me, "Come sit next to me!" she called pointing to the empty seat next to her. I sat down and in front of us was a very pretty girl with short white hair and a boy with pink hair talking and laughing as if they where very close friends. Then the boy moaned "Aw shit! I forgot my lunch money again!" banging his head on his desk. "You should really be more careful Natsu-kun" said the white haired girl. "You should be less stupid!" yelled a boy with black hair and no shirt on. "Shut up you stripper!" yelled the pink haired boy.

"Gray, your cloths" said the white haired girl. "Oh crap! How did that happen!" cried the black haired boy barely realizing that his shirt was missing. "Maybe YOU should stop being such a pervert and stop taking your clothes off all the dam time!" said the boy who was presumably Natsu. "What did you say fire freak!", cried the boy who was presumably Gray. "You heard me ice loser!" yelled Natsu. As they where screaming at each other I noticed someone at the door, she looked familiar, with blue hair. "Juvia-chan!" I called, she waved at me and ran up to my seat. "You know Juvia, Lucy?" asked Levy. "Oh yes, Juvia-chan is my cousin." I replied. "Lucy-chan!" exclaimed Juvia as she reached my desk "Juvia has missed you" "I missed you too Juvia-chan" I said now hugging my cousin. "Were do you sit?" I asked her. "Juvia sits next to Gray-sama over there" she said pointing at the empty seat next to a now fully clothed Gray.

The third bell rang which meant homeroom was over and first period was about to start but there was still no sign of the teacher anywhere. It wasn't until the class almost was about to end that the teacher came in he was tall and kind of mean looking. He just looked around and started calling attendance. The class had quite down since he came in but when he finished attendance they started to get loud again. This did not make him happy because he threw a giant book at Natsu who was "chatting" with Gray. "Ow! What the fuck Laxus!" he cried rubbing his head. The teacher began to speak "You little shit sit back in your chair! Now all of you little jerk offs listen, I'm not going to be hear tomorrow, Ms. Evergreen will be subbing got that? And remember there is no fucking cursing in my class you little bastards!"

"Hypocrite" I mumbled under my breath. "What was that blondie!" yelled Laxus. _"he heard me?"_ I thought to myself. "Why do you always have to pick on the new kids huh Laxus!" yelled Natsu standing up, "Come on fight me Laxus!" "You little dick sit back down!" said Laxus throwing another large book at Natsu, this time much harder. The bell rang and everyone started to leave for there next class but the pink haired Natsu was still on the ground. I held out my hand to him as he looked up "Hi, I'm Lucy. Thanks for helping me out back there" "It wasn't a problem, I already hated Laxus in the fist place." he said grabbing my hand to help him stand up. "Well thanks anyway" I said with a smile, "Um, I overheard you say that you don't have any lunch money, so would you maybe want to share my lunch? You know as thanks." "Yeah! That sound awesome!" he said very excitedly. "Okay then meet me on the roof at lunch, kay?" "Okay!" he looked so happy it made me laugh. "Bye then Natsu!" I waved "Yeah, bye Luce!"

CHAPTER 2 :

I had barely made it past the next three classes. The teachers where so strange, there was Ms. Aquarius that hated me for no reason and the health teacher Mr. Taurus who was completely coming on to me! But it was lunch time now and I was headed up to the roof for some fresh air. As I opened the door to the roof I saw Erza waiting for me, she grabbed my hand and led me to a spot where people were sitting. I saw some people I already knew like my brother, Levy, Mira, Juiva, Gray, Natsu, Cana, and the white haired girl. But there were also some people I didn't know like a small girl with blue hair and a tall guy with long black hair and pricings.

"Do you know everyone yet?" asked Erza. "I know a few" I replied nervously. "Yo Luce!" I heard a voice call from behind me and then felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see that it was Natsu. "Hello Natsu" I said cheerily. "Lu-chan! Come eat with me already!" I knew exactly who that was, but it still surprised me when I felt two arms rap around my waist. "Eh!" I cried out of shock "Loki! Stop that!" I called out. "Yo Loki! How do you know Luce?" asked the pink haired boy with a smile on his face. "She's my little sister, Natsu." he replied but still hadn't let go of my waist, that is until he saw Erza glaring at him. "Cool! Hey Luce how come you didn't tell me Loki was your brother?" "Because it's embarrassing to say" "HAHA! Your funny Luce! Come on lets eat I'm starving!"

I sat down in between Natsu & Loki as they introduced me to the small blue haired girl and piercing guy. "Hello, my name is Wendy and this is my Oni-Chan, Gajeel, he's Levy-san's boyfriend." said the blue haired girl with a giggle. "Nice to meet you Wendy-chan, Gajeel." I said with a slight nod. Gajeel just shrugged and Wendy smiled. (They seem nice) I said to myself.

I was sharing my giant bento with Natsu, who looked amazed at all the fancy food, when I looked over at Loki to see that he looked kind of mad. "Uh, Loki? Is something wrong?" "Huh? What would make you say that?" he said scoffing in the other direction. "Hey Luce!" "What?" I said turning around to find Natsu's face right in front of mine. "Did you make all this food yourself!" "Uh, no Loki's hand maid, Aries, made it" "Oh wow! You guys must be super rich huh! I mean Loki drives a sports car and stuff." he said with huge sparkly eyes. "Uh, yeah I guess we are".

"That's so cool, my house is pretty small, but it's only me and my little brother, Happy, so it doesn't really matter that it's small. How many people live in your guys' house?" he said looking up, holding himself up on his arms. "At my house?" I started to say "Um, maybe, around 50?" "PSSH!" he did a spit take with the juice he was drinking, "HOW MANY!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, 50 sounds about right," I began "well, there's me, my brother, our personal servants, Aries & Virgo, and the rest of the workers. There would be more but our father is currently living abroad."

"You should invite us over some time." said Erza who had been listening in on our conversation. "Yeah, I would really like to go over too" said Levy who sat by Erza. "That sounds fine with me" Loki, who was sulking next to Gray, said joining the conversation. Juiva nodded after Gray did. "Then why don't you come over tomorrow? It's Saturday right?" I asked and everyone agreed that they would come over.

The rest of the day was as crazy as the first half had been, the only good thing was that 6th period I had Mr. Lily as my English teacher. He was really smart and nice and tall. He was defiantly my favorite teacher, plus Levy, Natsu, Juiva , Erza, and Gray where in the same class. I sat in between Erza and Natsu. Natsu was arguing with Gray who sat behind me but they both quickly shut up when Erza looked at them. (I knew it! She is scary!) I thought. (But she's always so nice to the girls, huh?)

After a hectic day at school, Loki walked me to the car but didn't say a word which was very unusual for him. "Loki?" I asked as he sat in the drivers seat, "Loki are you mad at me or something?". There it was another long pause, it broke when he began to speak. "Lu-chan, you lied to me…" "What?" I questioned but he started to speak again "Lucy, you said you would eat lunch with me." "I did eat lunch with y-" "NO YOU DIDN'T! you ate BY me, you had LUNCH with Natsu. I told you I didn't want guys to hang around you and now you have fucking boyfriend!" "Loki!" I shouted, "I was just thanking Natsu for helping me in 1st period! It's not like with him. We are just fiends." The car went quite just as we arrived at the driveway of our mansion. "I'm so sorry Lu-chan!" he squealed giving me a hug, "How could I ever doubt you! Please say you'll forgive me!" he was practically crying at this point.

"It's okay I forgive you" I said rubbing the top of his head as he buried sobbing his face in my chest. "What am I going to do with you?" I questioned out loud. The car door was opened by Virgo "Princess, dinner is ready" "Oh, thank you Virgo" I said unbuckling my seatbelt. "Master Loki seems a bit down, should I let him eat his dinner off of me?" "NO THANK YOU VIRGO!"

After dinner there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I called even though I was only wearing a towel because I had just got out of the bath. The door opened and Loki stepped through. "Hey Lu-chan, I need to talk to you about something…" "Sure, what is it?" I asked sitting on the side of my bed putting cherry blossom lotion on my arms. "Um okay, you know that guy Gray?" "Uh. Yeah." "Well he just texted me, and well, he said he wants to go out with you…" "And your okay with this, Loki?" "Not really.. But he's a friend and he really likes you! I don't know Natsu all that well, but Gray's a guy I know I can trust. Even if he IS naked most of the time.."

"Gray is nice and good looking and all," I began "but I don't really think he's my type. Plus doesn't Juiva-chan Like him?" Loki was just staring blankly at me but then he started to talk "Yeah but he doesn't like Juiva like that. Can't you just give him a chance Lu-chan? Please? For me?" he was starring at me with those big puppy dog eyes of his sticking out his bottom lip and clasping his hands together. "Ah! Okay fine!" I gave in, but there was no way I could have won in the first place. "Yay!" he cried like a little kid. "I'll call him right now!" (If he wanted to ask me out he should have done it himself) I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 :

It was Saturday morning and I awoke to the usual sight of Virgo staring at me completely focused. "Good morning Princess", she said still completely focused. I yawned and stretched my self out of bed "Good morning Virgo" I said sleepily. "Princess, I laid out your clothes and I've arraigned for the guest rooms to be prepaid for your friends this evening." "Oh, thank you so much Virgo" "Is there anything else you request Princess?" she asked. "No, that will be all for now." with that said Virgo bowed and left me alone in the room. (Oh no!) I thought (I have to see Gray today!) I groaned and climbed out of my comfy bed. I had gone on a date with him the night before. He was very charming and handsome I had to admit, but there just wasn't any chemistry. I had to tell him that didn't want to go out again.

After changing into the outfit Virgo had left for me I walked down the large stair case down to the main floor and into the dinning room. I was surprised to find that Loki wasn't there already. "Aries, where is my brother?" I asked the trembling servant before me. "I'm sorry! Master Loki left early this morning. I'm sorry." she was shaking even harder. "It's okay Aries, you don't have to apologize all the time. I know you do your best." I told her with a smile. Aries was my brothers hand maid but she always acted so nervous and afraid, it was kind of concerning.

"Thank you Princess" she said meekly. "So do you know where he went?" I asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm sorry." "huh.." I sighed. (After I just told her too) I said in my head. "We know where Master Loki went." said two voices in unison. "You do Gemini?" The two adorable children in front of me nodded. "Okay tell me then." I said crouching down to meet they're eyes. "Master Loki went to pick up Lady Juiva." they said again in perfect unison. "Thanks boys!" I said patting the top of they're heads, they're faces becoming slightly rosy.

I heard a car pull up into the driveway and ran to answer the door. Virgo was already at the door when I got there. She opened it and bowed "Welcome to the Heartphilia mansion." (Oh, it must be one of our guest) I thought to myself. "Please come this way masters" said Virgo gesturing them to come inside. In stepped Erza, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, a small girl with white hair and a very pretty pink dress, and a small boy with black hair and black clothes, they all looked really amazed as they walked inside. "Hey guys!" I said with a wave. "Lucy! Your house is AMAZING!" squealed Levy. "It's so PRETTY!" exclaimed Wendy. "Yes, it's quite exquisite" said Erza. "Oh, thank you" I said with a giggle, "I'm sorry but Loki left to go pick up Juiva. I hope that's alright with everyone." "That's fine Lucy, no need to apologize to us." said Erza.

"So, who are these cuties?" I said crouching down in front of the black haired boy and white haired girl. "These are our next door neighbors, Charle & Lily, they're twins." said Wendy. "Charle is the girl and Lily is the boy. I hope it's okay that we brought them." "Of course it's okay! The more the merrier, right?" I said clasping my hands together. (They're so cute!) I squealed in my head. "Nice to meet you two! I'm Lucy, please make yourselves at home!" I told them. "Thank you very much" said the boy, the girl just nodded.

There was another knock on the door and I was about to answer it, when Virgo popped out of no where and grabbed the handle before I could. She answered the same way as before, with a bow she said, "Welcome to the Heartphilia mansion. Please come in masters." Three white haired teenagers came in. "Oh! Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman! You guys made it!" I called. I had finally learned Lissana's name yesterday at lunch and met Elfman as well. "Wow Lucy, you have such a big house!" said Mira. "Yeah! It's really manly!" cried Elfman. "Uh.. Thank you?" I said not quite sure if that was a compliment.

"Hey Lucy!" called Cana from the very long and very large white leather couch that she was sitting on. "Yes?" I asked gesturing for the white haired family to follow me to the sitting parlor. "Erza & I invited our boyfriends. Is that cool with you?" "Sure! I didn't even know that you guys had boyfriends." I replied. "Me either! What are their names?" asked Levy. "Well," Cana started, "my boyfriends' name is Macao, he's a freshmen in collage. By the way he's gonna bring he's little brother, Romeo, I think that kid is like the same age as Wendy." Everyone could feel Gajeel tense up when he heard that there was going to be a boy the same age as his sister around. He didn't like to show it, but he cared about Wendy a lot, so he could get kind of protective.

Everyone just started laughing, making Gajeel turn a slight shade of pink with embarrassment. He just scoffed and turned his head in the other direction. "So, Erza, tell us about your boyfriend", I said teasingly "Well, his name is Jellal." she began "He's in the same grade as us, but he goes to an all boys boarding school, so I don't get to see him very often." "I see." I said sympathetically "But he's coming today! I bet it will be awesome!" I said with a grin. "Yes, I'm sure it will be." Erza replied.

The door opened and everyone turned around to see Loki and Juiva. "Loki! You are late." said Erza in a very firm voice. "Ehe.. Sorry about that Erza-san. Traffic was a little rougher than I had expected" said Loki rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Don't worry about it." stated Erza nonchalantly "Unlike you, Lucy has been a wonderful hostess." "Juiva knew Lucy-chan would be, Lucy-chan is very good at these sort of things." Juiva said setting down on a chair very elegantly. "Juiva sees that Master Gray and

Natsu are not here yet." "Yeah they sure are taking a while, huh?" said Mira. "It's very unmanly!" said Elfman.

"I was going to wait until everyone was here, but since Natsu and Gray are taking forever, I think now would be a good time to show you your rooms." "Our rooms?" asked Wendy with her head tilted curiously to the side. "Yes, Virgo has readied rooms for all of you guys. You know so if you get tired or need to take a bath you know where to go." "Wow" said Lisanna "This house really is amazing." Loki, Juiva, and I started to giggle (They haven't even left the sitting parlor and they're saying that!) I thought. Just as everyone was starting to get up from they're seats there was a nock on the door.

Virgo once again popped out of no where and opened the French styled door. "Welcome to the Heartphilia mansion masters. Do please come right this way." She led a group of males into the house. It was Natsu, Gray, two other good looking guys, and two boys, one about the same age as Wendy and the other about the same age as Lily & Charle. "Happy?" said Charle in a questioning way. (Oh my God! She talked!) I thought to myself (She has such a cute voice too!) "Charle! Lily!" cried the boy in excitement. "You guys know each other?" asked Natsu. "Oh yes! Charle & Lily are in the same class as me at the elementary school branch of FTA!" said the little boy with blue hair. (So that's Happy? He's really adorable.) I said in my head.

A guy with dark blue hair introduced himself as Jellal and a guy with dark brown hair and a slight goatee introduced himself as Macao, he also introduced the other young boy as Romeo. Cana now had her arms raped around Macao's neck. "Lucy?" she said "Can you show us to our rooms now?" just then Virgo popped up and gave me a piece of paper. "Princess, after listening to your conversation I changed the room arrangements to better fit your guests' needs." "Oh, thank you Virgo." "Is it time for punishment?" "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Following my hand maid's arrangements I led everyone to they're room. Erza & Jellal, Gajeel & Levy, and Cana & Macao were going to be sharing bedrooms because they where couples. Everyone else had they're own rooms. But for some reason Natsu & Gray's rooms where directly on each side of my room. (It won't be awkward sleeping by Gray if I just tell him how Loki forced me to accept his offer. Yeah that's all I need to do.) I thought. Once everyone had gone to they're rooms to set up they're things I went to knock on his door. "Lucy! This is a nice surprise!" Gray said very happily. "Um. Gray? Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure, come in."

After explaining the details to Gray about the previous night, he seemed totally cool about it. "Thanks for understanding Gray." I said getting up to leave when I felt his hand grab mine and he began to speak. "Lucy, I understand that you didn't want to go out with me and that you don't like me 'that' way, but," He stood up and held me in his arms "I love you Lucy Heartphilia! And I wont give up until you love me back!" "Gray!" I gasped surprised by his words and actions. "I'll wait for as long as it takes! But right now we can just be friends. I know that's what you want." "I'd really like that Gray." I said hugging him back.

After leaving Gray's room I saw Natsu leaving his. He turned and starred at me. "Yo Luce!" he called with a pointy toothed grin, "I was just on my way to see you!" "Really? Why?" I asked. "Because I wanted to hang out with you, duh!" "Oh, okay." (He's really different from any other boy I've met before) I thought to myself. "What do you want to do Natsu?" "Can I see your room?" he asked. "Um, okay, yeah sure! Come on in."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 :

I led Natsu into my room and a huge smile covered his face. "Oh wow Luce! Your room is so big! And look you even have a piano in here!" "It's not 'that' big" I said slightly embarrassed. "Are you kidding me! You could fit my hole house in here!" "Hmm.." I replied. "So, do you play the piano? 'Cuse I know that Loki plays the violin." "Oh, yeah I do. Would you like to hear me play?" I asked nervously. "Of course I would!" said Natsu sitting on the bench in front of the white grand piano. "Well, okay then" I replied sitting next to him.

I placed my fingers on the ivory keys and began to play. He was looking at me with a type of seriousness I never knew existed in him. (He looks so handsome like that!) When the song finished he began to speak. "Why did you stop?" "Huh? Because the song is over Natsu." He sighed and said "I wish it would never end…" I was a little knocked for six by his words. "Do you want me play another one?" I asked shyly. "Yeah! I could listen to you play for ever!" he said looking up with his hands behind his head. I could feel the heat flush across my cheeks. "Okay then" I said softly looking down.

As I started to play Natsu was looking at me with the same seriousness as before but then his eyes started to soften and he looked bewitched by the sound of the piano. Just then there was a knock on the door and my playing stopped. "Yes?" I called then two voices in perfect unison called "Princess, we have a message from Master Loki." "Okay then come in." In walked to adorable identical little boys, "Master Loki has requested that everyone come to the pool." and just like that they left.

I looked over as Natsu and saw that he looked disappointed. (Disappointed?) "Um, Natsu? What's wrong? Do you not like swimming?" I asked. "Huh? What? Oh, no that's not it, I love swimming." he replied breaking out of his stare. "Then what is it?" I asked tilting my had to the side. "I was just hoping to hear you play a little more.." I could see a pinkness run over his cheeks. (Is he blushing?) I could feel my heart start to race. (Why I am I getting worked up over something like this! I'm totally overreacting, I bet he was just complimenting my music, nothing else. And why should I care if he's blushing or not? I don't like him that way, right? I mean we're just friends. Right!) I million thoughts were racing through my head when he smiled and started to speak. "I should probably let you get ready for the pool huh?" "Oh, yeah. You should get ready too, and maybe we could go together?" I replied starring at the ground hoping that he didn't see my blush. "Totally! I'll come get 'cha when I'm done changing!" he said waving as he left the room.

As soon as I had finished changing into the sexiest bikini I could find there was a knock on the door. I rapped a towel around myself and opened the door, there stood Natsu with his signature pointy tooth grin. "Ready to go Luce?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah! Lets go!" We walked down the long hallway and down the staircase to the first floor and into the pool area. "Ah, Lucy, Natsu. Now everyone's here." said Erza with a smile. "Aye sir!" cried Happy running over and jumping into Natsu's arms. (So cute!) I looked around and saw Loki & Gray looking bothered that I had come in with Natsu. Gray walked over to me and stated to talk, "Lucy everyone has agreed to play pool volleyball. Do you want to me on my team?"

"Oh, I'm not very good, are you sure?", I asked him. "Of course I am. I wouldn't want anyone else on my team." I could feel very angry eyes starring at me. "Lucy-san," said Juiva from behind me very angrily. "San?" I asked shakily. "Juiva will not let you have Master Gray. Juiva is declaring a battle for Master Gray's heart! Lucy-san, you are now Juiva's love rival!" I was dumfounded. "B-b-but, Juiva-chan! It's no like that!" I tried to reason with her but she just stomped away mumbling about love rivals. (Huh! Now my only cousin is mad with me! I don't even like Gray like that… well I should have known she wouldn't listen to me.)

Everyone was now split up in two teams. On the first team there was Natsu, Lisanna, Cana, Macao, Gajeel, Elfman, and Juiva. On the second team it was Loki, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Mira, Levy, and I. Wendy, Romeo, and the three younger kids were playing on the other side of the pool, swimming and splashing, it looked so cute. We where all just about ready to start so everyone was getting in the water, I was still wearing my towel so I took it off. "Lu-chan! You look so cute!" yelled Loki waving his arms around, I just starred at him coldly.

We were all in the water and it was Natsu's team's turn to serve, "I'm all fired up!" called Natsu griping the ball. "Yaaaah!" he screamed as he spiked the ball over the net, but it was quickly recovered by Erza and smacked back over the net "Point one goes to us!" she called victoriously. Loki and Gray highfived each other while Levy, Mira, and I cheered. The game continued this way for about twenty minutes but then something awful happened. Natsu jumped up to spike the ball and then the unthinkable happened, Erza missed it! And it hit Levy right in the nose.

Of course Gajeel was extremely upset by this. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING FIRE IDIOT!" he yelled. "IT WAS AN ACIDENT METAL FACE!" Natsu retaliated. I was helping Levy out of the pool because her nose had started bleeding and I felt like my bikini bottom was to tight so I loosened it a little with my fingers. I turned back facing the pool to see that now Gray's nose was bleeding. "Oh my goodness! Gray did the ball hit you too!" I asked concerned "Don't worry about him Lu-chan" said Loki "just go help Levy back to her room." "Okay then" I said helping Levy walk out.

I didn't go back to the pool after that, instead I went to Natsu's room and decided to wait until he got back. Sitting in the empty room all kinds of thoughts filled my head. (What am I doing here? I am being much to forward for a young lady of my caliber. Why do I feel so weird when ever Natsu and I are alone? What would happen if Loki found out that I was alone with him? Should I have at least changed out of my bikini?) But my thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the door opining.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 :

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" asked Natsu standing in the doorway. "I wanted to hang out with you, duh!" I said repeating his same words back at him. A pointy toothed smile spread across his face, "Cool!" he exclaimed shutting the door behind him. I was sitting on a small red couch by the balcony doors, Natsu made his way over and sat next to me. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. (Dam it Lucy!) I yelled in my head (It's not like you haven't ever sat next to each other before! This is so unlike you to get worked up over something so simple.) I looked over at my friend to see that he was looking at the floor with a slight pink tinted across his cheeks.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when I felt warm fingers touch the inside of my palm. "Um, Lucy? Is it okay if I uh, hold your hand?" I just nodded unable to come up with any words to say. I couldn't hear my own thoughts over the sound of my heart beating. We sat there without saying a word. (His hand feels so warm.) It was like heaven! I've had boyfriends before but I had never actually held hands with them. (I want this to last forever.) "Lucy?" Natsu began to speak, "Is it true that you and Gray ….are ….together?" "Eh?" I said shocked by the sudden question. "Well, I see how he looks at you, and he said that you even went out on a date yesterday." "Natsu, Gray and I are not together in anyway. I did go on a date with him but that was just as a favor to my brother. I just like him as a friend."

He started to chuckle and then said, "Aw man, that's such a relief!" "Why is that?" I asked timidly. "Well, because" he started to say "then I couldn't do this." he cupped my cheek with his hand and leaned in close to my face. Soon our lips meet in the form of the sweetest kiss I could have ever imagined. (OH MY GOD! He's kissing me! My first kiss! Oh my gosh my first kiss!) My face felt so hot and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. (Oh Natsu)

The kiss was broken by a need to breath on both ends. (I can't believe we just kissed!) "Lucy, I really really like you. I think you're the coolest girl I've ever met and I think we should be going out with each other" I could feel tears of joy well up in my eyes. Unable to speak for a moment I nodded my head and let the tears flow. "Oh Natsu! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I managed to let out between sobs and then he took me in is arms and just held me until my tears subsided. When I finally stopped I realized something. "Natsu, we can't let anyone find out about us." "Huh? Why not Luce?" he asked. "Because my brother will be furious! He'll never let me leave the house again!" "Oh that's right huh. I forgot about Loki." he said pondering the situation.

"Well the your right, we'll just have to keep it a secret." He was wearing that pointy toothed grin of his that I loved so much. (Why dose he have to be so cute?) I could feel myself blushing. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm really happy Natsu." I said softly. "I'm really happy too Luce." I could hear a smile in his voice, "By the way Lucy, you look really hot in that bikini." I playfully smacked him on the arm. "You pervert."

We stayed sitting there for around 20 minutes before I looked at the clock in the room. "It's almost six. I better go get ready for dinner." I said getting up from the red sofa. "Oh, okay" replied Natsu "Can we sit together?" "ummhmm!" I nodded and left the room and headed for my own. (He really is too cute) I thought to myself.

After getting dressed I headed down stairs to the dinning room. "Lu-chan!" I heard Loki call as I walked in. "Huh…" I sighed to myself. "Lu-chan!" he called again. "What?" I asked. "Your going to sit next to your oni-chan right!" he asked with his irresistible puppy dog eyes, even behind his glasses they were just too cute. "Umm, sure Loki, I'll sit next you." I could never say no to him, even if he was a really annoying big brother, he was always very good to me. "Yay!" he exclaimed with excitement. He pulled out a chair for me and I obediently sat down.

It was a little awkward once dinner started, I sat between Loki and Natsu with Gray directly in front of me. Erza and Wendy sat on ether side of Gray so that eased the tension a little. "Lucy," "Erza began to speak "would you mind if I asked you a small favor?" (A favor? What could it be?) "Um, sure Erza. I would love to do you a favor." I replied with an unsure smile. "Well then, I would like to request for you and Loki play us some music this evening." I couldn't help but notice Natsu starring at his food blankly out of the corner of my eye. "Oh. Sure that's fine with me but, why do you want to hear us play?" I asked in response. "Your brother and yourself have won competitions and stuff like that for your skills right?" I nodded "Then you two being precious friends of mine, I would like to see, no, hear it for myself."

"Hey that's a great idea Erza-san!" said Loki, "I would defiantly like to here Lucy play" added Gray, "Sounds fun!" voiced Lisanna and Mira in unison. Natsu sat there with out saying a word looking more and more annoyed, until he stood up and left. " Natsu!" I called after him, I got out of my seat and followed him into the hall. "Natsu, where are you going? We haven't even had dessert yet" I said when I had caught up to him. "Lucy," he began to say "I'm sorry for just leaving like that but, …." there was a long pause "but?" I asked " but I don't want to be in a room with other people when you play." I wanted to ask him what he was talking about but he continued to speak "When I hear your music, I want it to be only for me." I could feel blush pour over my face.

"Come with me." I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him the terrace just outside of the glass door we were in front of. "Lucy?" he asked in surprise "What are you doing?" "Natsu," I spoke softly "I can't promise that I will only play my piano for you, but I can promise that I will only think of you when I play." "Luc-" he began to speak but I cut him off. "Please understand, and listen to my song carefully tonight." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went back inside. "Huh… I hope he's okay with that." I said out loud leaning up against the wall by the door. "I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with it." I heard a familiar voice say. Alerted by the sound I looked over to see who had said those words. "E-Erza!"


End file.
